Three Years
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: One Shot. Three years after P&P, the characters gather once more at Pemberly, where their current marital situations are revealed. Based upon the 1995 BBC version.


_Hey, this is just a one shot i wrote after watching the 1995 BBC version of P+P and wondering how all the Bennet sisters got on later. Please **R&R. **d/s: I own nothing but my on imagination. Jane Austen owns P+P._

**Three Years...**

Elizabeth Darcy smiled warmly as her elder sister gently held her bulging stomach beside her. "When did the Doctor say it is due?"

"In about four weeks time." Jane replied with that same angelic tone and sweet smile that had become her trademark. Elizabeth had always felt that her sister had the sweetest disposition of anyone she had ever met. She slowly rocked the small bundle in her arms.

"Children! play nicely with your cousin!" Jane raised her voice slightly as three children raced past her, a boy and girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and a little girl with dark brown eyes and hair that hung down her back in long, ringlet curls.

"Yes Mama!" the two blonde children chimed.

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth sighed, "who would ever have thought that we should be so lucky in love. Do you recall that conversation we had all those years ago about marrying for love or money?" she prodded her sister and smiled cheekily, "as I recall, I was absolutely correct in saying that you should fall in love with a man of good fortune and marry him."

"Oh Lizzie," sighed her sister, "I do and as I recall, I said the same should occur for you. Who could have ever dreamed that we should be so happy though…" her words faded as she turned and gazed over at her husband. He was talking very animatedly as always to her own.

Mr Bingly must have felt the eyes of his wife upon and so turned and smiled back at her. He did the same, the intensity of his gaze no different to when Elizabeth had held no feelings for Him but when (she had discovered), He had harboured strong feelings of His own for her. She smiled. Rich desire lay in his dark eyes along with joy.

This moment for both couples was broken when their housekeeper ran outside. "I'm so sorry to trouble you Mr Darcy sir, but your other guests have arrived now, Mr and Mrs Bennet and their daughters and their partners."

"of course Mrs Reynolds. Come my dear, we must meet out guests." He turned to her and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled two while her brother-in-law helped her sister up from the ornately carved stone bench upon which the sisters had been sitting.

Elizabeth rose carefully with their small child in her arms. "Mama!" came a small voice from down, next to her, followed by a tug at her skirt, "won't you carry me Mama?"

"Georgiana I can not, I must carry your brother. Get your father to carry you."

The little girl was swept up into His arms beside her and that is how they walked into the house to greet their guests, each carrying one of the children they had created with love. Jane and Charles walked behind them, their two children running around them in circle. Jane looked quite dizzy from this Elizabeth thought.

Finally they arrived inside and at the main doors. He put their daughter down beside himself. Her parents were the first forward, her mother looking incredibly excited and her Father looking quite irritated and tired. It had obviously been a long journey with her excited but mindless chatter.

Elizabeth stepped forward and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, "Hello Papa, Mama."

"Good morning Sir and Madame, I trust you find your daughter's home fitting to her, if only just so…" another glance with a smile which was returned.

"Yes very nice"- her father began.

"Oh yes, isn't Pemberly just magnificent!" Elizabeth smirked and blushed, her mother obviously could remain silent no longer. "You've done very well Lizzy." (sigh)

Mary suddenly walked in, looking as sulky and miserable as ever upon the arm of her husband, a clergyman quite as sulky and miserable looking as his wife but pleasant enough. He was an older man, about five-and-thirty, his sideburns beginning to show to greying sign of age. He wore glasses perched upon his eyes through which his eyes appeared tired and milky.

"Good morning my sister and brother, I trust that your journey was pleasant." He once again attempting to be polite and encourage conversation.

"oh yes, quite pleasant." remarked the husband in a bored monotone brushing on sarcasm.

"It is quite nice here Lizzy though a bit drafty I must say." was Mary's response which was met with a warning side-ways glance from her mother.

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about Mary, I find it quite pleasantly warm in here," her mother stated in her normal overwhelmingly high tone.

Elizabeth was quite happy to tear everyone's thoughts away from the temperature of her home and spotting Kitty allowed her to do so. "Kitty! and Denny, how nice to see you. I'm very happy for the both of you. When is the date again?"

Kitty could do no more than blush and gaze up admiringly at her fiancé as he stuttered to answer the question put to him."

"Uh, about, about the uh 10th of June, yes, the 10th." He smiled weakly, still incredibly nervous in their presence but a sweet man all the same. Elizabeth was happy for her younger sister."

Everyone's thoughts were once again turned back to Mrs Bennet as she exclaimed loudly, "We're so sorry that Lydia and Wickham couldn't come but she has just given birth to little George and is quite unable to travel."

"we're sorry to hear it." he remarked.

"Little George," Lizzy whispered to Jane, "let us hope he does not take after his father in character."

"Yes," she replied, "I recall us saying a similar thing when little Lydia was born."

"It seems to me," they both jumped as their father suddenly spoke from directly behind them, "that the only way that any of them will turn out decently is if they take after neither of their parents and instead after their eldest aunts and uncles."

"You recall meeting Miss Bingly and Mr and Mrs Hurst I'm sure." He suddenly broke the multiple conversations and everyone looked over to where the two sisters stood calmly but menacingly, particularly the former. Mr Hurst was passed out as usual upon a settee."

"Good Morning…" Miss Bingly smiled with her mouth but hatred burnt in her eyes. Elizabeth thought it quite comical that while all of her sisters has managed to find husbands, Miss Bingly still remained single and her growing irritation in this situation was, Elizabeth was sure, quite due to this fact. Elizabeth found it quite comical furthermore that she had married the only man that she knew of that Miss Bingly had ever thought worthy of herself. Elizabeth tried not to be cruel but her anger over the concealment of her sister in London still raged inside her and so far, Miss Bingly had done nothing to deserve forgiveness.

Georgianna suddenly appeared behind her upon the arm of Colonel Fitzwilliam. "This is my sister and her husband, Colonel and Mrs Fitzwilliam." Georgianna blushed.

"How do you do?" the Colonel asked pleasantly. Elizabeth had always liked the Colonel and loved her new sister whom she thought sweet and lovely as always.

"Shall we go into the dining room now?" He said quite pleasantly. They all began walking in, chattering amongst themselves as they went. He and Elizabeth went last and He put His arm around her as they walked in to join their now expansive family.


End file.
